


Botany 101

by malaphar



Series: Gays in Gotham [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malaphar/pseuds/malaphar
Summary: Harley asks Ivy to teach her a little about the latter's beloved plants. However, things don't seem to go exactly according to plan.
Relationships: Pamela Isley & Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Poison Ivy/Harley Quinn
Series: Gays in Gotham [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751086
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Botany 101

“Hey, Red!” The bubbly tone of Harley came from a few yards away. Cocking an eyebrow, Ivy turned reluctantly from her inspection of a dahlia patch. “What is it now, Harl?”

“There are berries or something growin’ on this rose bush. Is that normal?”

Ivy approached said rose bush, kneeling beside the blonde girl and easily finding the ‘berries’ Harley had been referring to. She expelled a breath through her nose, closing her eyes briefly. “Harley, we’ve already been over this at least five times. Those are rose hips, fruits of the wild rose plant that typically ripen in late summer through autumn.”

“Oh.” Harley sat back, tapping her finger to her chin with a thoughtful air. “Huh. Well, ain’t my fault I’d never heard of ‘em in my life until you showed them to me! ‘Course I forgot.” Her usual excited bearing had returned in an instant as she sprang to her feet. “Where to next, Red?”

“Just- hold on a second, Harley.” Ivy pursed her lips. It wasn’t at all that Harley was mentally slow; she was a brilliant girl, really. It just seemed like botany wasn’t precisely her… forte. Everything that Ivy tried to teach her had to be repeated at least three times before it was lodged in the blonde’s memory.

“What’s the problem?” Harley tipped forwards on her toes, bouncing her heels against the ground as she waited impatiently.

“I don’t think this is working. We’re going to have to try a different approach.” Ivy stroked a leaf of the rose bush absentmindedly, running her fingers across the flat emerald surface as her brow furrowed in thought. She’d hoped Harley would be able to catch on by simply being showed a few specimens and being told facts about them daily, but at this point it seemed she still couldn’t tell a Gibraltar Campion from a moonflower. It was apparently time to turn to the old-fashioned way-- books and flashcards. 

Ivy still didn’t really understand why Harley wanted to suddenly learn about plants so badly. Of course, she was all too willing to share her knowledge, but it seemed rather abrupt. After all, Harley had never even broached the subject before until recently. Perhaps the blonde had finally truly realized plants weren’t just what others made them out to be- they were sentient creatures just like people and animals, not just lifeless… things to be abused and murdered in cold blood.

“Oh,” Harley said for a second time, seeming to droop like a wilting bud as a small pout formed across her lips. “I’m sorry, Pam. I’m tryin’, I really am.”

“I know you are, Harl. It’s not your fault; botany isn’t easy for everyone.” The pathetic sight of the other girl’s frown caused Ivy to sigh, approaching Harley to lay a hand across her shoulders. “Come on, let’s go inside. I’ll see if I can maybe dig up one of my old textbooks for you to look through, how does that sound?”

Harley seemed to pop back up instantly. “Really? Thanks, Red!” As Ivy attempted to continue, Harley broke away from her and dashed out of the greenhouse, causing Ivy to cut herself off mid-sentence. A rare half-smile bloomed across the chemist’s face as she shook her head, following her friend at a more moderate pace. Living with Harley Quinn was certainly exhausting at times, but the small moments were what made the other’s antics worth it all.

**Author's Note:**

> hi y'all, thanks for reading!! this is my first time writing these gals and i hope i did them justice. comments and kudos are welcome and appreciated !
> 
> the idea for this series came to me randomly  
>  i'm sure you can all infer from the series title what it's about, but just to clarify- it's going to be about the lives of our favorite gothamites...during quarantine! i'm sure this will work out delightfully; aren't they all so well behaved? ;)


End file.
